


Sweet love

by ScotCoyjedii



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, I'm evil, Kidnapping, Ninja!Bilbo, fem!Bilbo, oblivious!Thorin, secret rooms, so there is that, unbetaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-13
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-22 16:01:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3734908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScotCoyjedii/pseuds/ScotCoyjedii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thorin was a clueless dwarf when it came to love he was married to his craft after all.<br/>Belba "Bells" Baggins wasn't so clueless.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet love

**Author's Note:**

> O-o  
> I'm going to enjoy this.

She was expecting them getting a large number of guest watching them go through her finest beer and hadn't bothered with her wine was a good sign. When she met Fili and Kili she swooned. Taking their weapons quite abruptly not caring if they were heavy.  
"No, no , no! Not the wolf head!" Belba shouted as the dwarrows threw something over the mounted wolf head. Mounted over the mantle piece the red furred once vicious stuffed wolf head, when alive the beast had eaten thirteen hobbits and nearly ten more hadn't it been for her mum. It was more than just a mount it was trophy animal the Bloody beast was taken down, not by a ranger but by the blade of a ninja! The clan of the wolf was once cruel and corrupt, wiped out in the end. Now only a few were deemed worthy of the name for the former clan was once all human, that is an accident waiting to happen due to the weak enough mind and wills to succumb to greed. It ended up being so either way you looked at it, Belladonna herself found the largest Smial in the Shire, a former hideout for the Clan of the Wolf by accident. The tall overgrown shrubbery,flowers, vines, and tall grasses hid it perfectly thus being called 'The Establishment' ever since. Becoming the main head quarters for the Clan of The Wolf which inside was in fairly good condition despite its abandonment for thirty years. Bella became the first newest ninja addition to the Clan of the Wolf, creating new principles that _must_ be followed to avoid the same happening again. A ninja isn't going to kill your spouse if you found out about there infidelity, damn they might just turn you in for that innuendo. The Clan of the Lion was still suspicious of her Clan and had every reason to be after what happened. They weren't likely to forget that it took thirty seven of their own members to take down just one of them. They were very inclusive of many people offering food and shelter to the very young, weak and homeless. In the end two hundred of their own laid dead in the snow thirty years prior just to take down thirteen of the final remaining blood thirsty human Clan of the Wolf members. The Wolf mark tattoo on the back bared to the cold snow one by one taking off their armor/shirt to mark out who their dead opponents were. The wolf tattoo was always on the back and then was very realistic, calm and collected. The sign of a cold blooded time in a era long past. The tattoo changed a lot nowadays it was a tribal tattoo of a wolf usually snarling. To where it can be it can be pretty much anywhere except on the feet(Hobbit's only), privates, or the face. For obvious reasons for not having it on your face that would not only give you away, but make you a target. A moving target. The wolf head clicked audibly moving down wards putting out the hearth's fire. As the hearth swung inwards to the secret room that showed them the ninja secret.  
"Assassin?" Nori accused throwing her a disgusted look.  
"Ninja..." She breathed.  
A knock at the door and the leader of the company appeared at her door. He was a bit _tall_ for a dwarf. I stepped aside to allow him to enter.  
"Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I got lost twice." Thorin told Gandalf stepping inside ignoring me. _As it should be when a ninja is in the room they should move silent and without notice._  
I couldn't hold back my laughter.  
"So this is the Hobbit."Thorin said. I caught a hint of distaste in Gandalf's choices.  
"Belba where are your parents?" Gandalf whispered into Belba's ear.  
"Both of them have been dead for years Gandalf."I told Gandalf.  
"My apologies.Why are you here?" Gandalf apologized.  
"Why not?" I snapped harshly at Gandalf. Surprising him with her harshness he hadn't expected it. She hated when people who she hasn't seen in years are too stupid to do the math and figure out she was about thirty seven.  
Her ears flicked she heard something break Lotho was back inside her house again.  
"I'm missing something?" Thorin asked Gandalf. Gandalf simply shrugged.  
She went off after something.There were sounds of a struggle and a squeak.  
"LOTHO!!!!!" I roared obviously blazing mad. Chasing a thirty four year old Lotho Sackville-Baggins with a severely dented and beaten up Frying pan.  
"OUT!!!" I snarled as the two came out in the hallway.  
"But..."Lotho began.  
"OUT!" I yelled cutting him off. I chased him out of the house along with threats of telling his mother about this in Hobbitish. I slammed the door after I threw the beat up frying pan at Lotho's head. I missed only because he ducked and started to run as fast as he could down Bag Shot Row. I would retrieve the pan later, like I could ever hope to cook in it again. It was her hitting pan. Irreplaceable.  
"I need a drink,"I muttered.  
"You're female?"Kíli did a double take.  
"Duh. What was your first clue?" I snickered.  
"Uh your not exactly wearing a dress." Fíli and Thorin said in unison. They were probably told by Gandalf that female Hobbit's wore dresses and skirts almost exclusively. He is seriously lucky I'm not the vengeful type eh, _usually_ at least.  
"I'm half Took I'm not expected to wear a dress." I told them leveling Gandalf with a glare. Before it softened like I could stay mad at a common misconception? I did go through a lot of trouble to remain single. I left to pour myself a tankard of the finest ale I had. Taking a seat in my fathers chair after closing the secret chamber the fire place moving back to its proper place as it automatically relit itself. Something that had to be commissioned by dwarven builders from Ered Luin when my da built this place. Earning a few curious looks because of the realization the fireplace was made by dwarves, I always did like dwarven skill and craftsmanship the only reason I didn't head over to Ered Luin myself. Well my mum and da wouldn't allow me to under any circumstances ,considering the dangers far outweighed the adventurous streak in me well the Shire would have to do.  
"That's a dwarven fireplace?" Thorin asked. I simply nodded it took him aback with surprise. "Thank Yavanna that you came when you did Gandalf." I groaned taking a draw from my tankard.  
"Did you tell her?"Thorin asked Balin. A brief exchange in there native tongue I personally chose to ignore it.  
"No he didn't, but if you get me out of the Shire within two days well I'll be grateful."I told them. Setting the tankard down on the table nearby. Taking my face into my hands stifling another groan.  
"May I inquire why?" Balin always a gentle dwarf. I looked up seeing him right there next to my chair face warm and kind, while Thorin's was far from that same look.  
"Lotho is expecting me to marry him in a few days I intend on leaving him there." I said nonchalantly. I heard a few dwarves out of sight make some choking noises maybe it was just me ,but a few more groaned as well. I grinned internally doing back flips inside my head.  
"Isn't that mean?" Bofur asked from the dinning room.  
"Being married to him would be worse than the fires of Mount Doom. Free range of stealing my silver ware. Anyone else can steal my silver ware minus his family."I answered getting a shout from Dori in Khuzdul to Nori, who probably tried to do that. Nori chuckled at his brother's panicked shouting I just grinned.  
"Sackville-Bagginses." I scoffed.  
"Did Lobelia force you?"Gandalf asked lightly now he was treading carefully with me.  
"Yes. I was drunk and I agreed!" I leaned forward glowering into the fire. Downing the rest of my tankard before Balin explained the contract.  
"I cannot guarantee your safety." Thorin said with surprising softness.  
"Safety's overrated, anyway." I said dismissive of the danger. Danger makes it more fun and all the more worth it if I don't get married to Lotho! (laughing hysterically) Oh God yes.  
"You'll be facing off with a dragon." Balin stated. Cue are you-really-think-I-care look.  
"Think Furnace with wings."Bofur said in his usual cheery manner.  
"Sounds like Lobelia Sackville-Baggins on a good day." I grinned finishing reading over the contract. Surprisingly it was more detailed than I was used to in my earlier ninja career I was used in spying and sabotage. I retired early due to my disgust with people thinking Ninja's and assassins are the same thing. I'm a trained ninja not a trained assassin though I was used to gore, no just don't ask, you don't want to know.  
I signed it without hesitation. Surprising everyone present.  
"You obviously have no sense of self preservation." Nori laughed bitterly.  
"Self preservation isn't for me. I'm an only child any way, so I don't care." I said simply.  
"The Bagginses name was going to die out eventually, we aren't exactly known for having a lot of children." I said coldly. I had intention of marrying a Hobbit anyway! Despite everything respectability and all we often do marry for money instead of love.  
"How old are you now Belba?" Gandalf asked. Now he was pushing his luck, ignorant wizard.  
"Thirty seven." I said containing my blatant irritation _just barely._  
"Of majority in the Shire."Gandalf said calmly. A twinkle in his eye only cooled my irritation.  
Dáin wasn't with them whoever that was.  
She found herself enjoying the song "Misty Mountains Cold" when they sung it. After Gandalf gave them a key and a map.  
She already had a pack packed which is unusual if you asked anyone else. She insisted that they take the beds she'll take the chair even when Thorin refused to allow a lady to do so.  
"Your going to be on the road right soft bed might do you good. I can sleep in the chair because I want to and nothings going to stop me. Unless you want me to sleep with you which I doubt you might enjoy." She teased him.  
"Very well." He was confused by her innuendo. He didn't argue any further but was surprised when he woke up early to the smell of breakfast cooking her singing in a language he never heard before. He noticed she was wearing a gown a nice sky blue and her long blonde curly hair in fishtail braid. She made breakfast a hearty one of various meats, sweets and pancakes.  
"You didn't have to do this." Thorin told her groggily that morning they were going to leave.  
"Yes I did."She said.

They didn't really like her when they first started out seeing her as someone who really didn't belong chain scythes or no. Though her foraging abilities proved useful to a point.  
She saved their lives when they met the Trolls and got a sword out of it from Gandalf. Pinning onto her belt as the wargs were upon us eventually the efforts of Rasagast the Brown to lead em off failed. Partially at least.  
They eventually found us.  
I turned on the closest warg rider throwing the one end up towards the warg pulling the chain down striking down the beast in its skull. I tugged hard on the chain pulling the scythe from the skull of the warg as the weapon returned to me. Easy, the handle of both scythes now in my grasp I automatically started spinning the other in my grasp. As the orc got off his dead mount he came at me not expecting to get a chain scythe to tie him up. I took out my blade and stabbed him deeply in the throat before getting my Chain scythes again. I Kicked off an orc on his mount taking his bow and arrows. Telling the slowing hound in black speech 'lets go have some fun'. That he obviously liked the sound of being half wolf made him agreeable to any rider though not exactly the most blood thirsty having a spotted pelt didn't exactly help. With a corkscrew curled tail made him the least liked as anyone could ride him be they orc or not but the martiarch of the Wargs wouldn't allow them to kill the warg half breed.  
She used the orc bow to kill twelve other wargs and about as many orc's before we were forced to retreat into a cave that Gandalf showed us I discarded the orc bow and arrows soon after. The warg halfbreed and Belba slid down into the tunnel below much to the others distaste only lowering their opinion of her but every Hobbit has her secrets some not so easily given up.  
"Bullroar is that you?"She asked the half warg mutt.  
Howls yips and barks echoes throughout the tunnel.  
"You know that warg?" Bombur asked fearfully.  
"Half breed warg."I answered.  
"Whatever." Gloin snapped he didn't like the idea of a warg of any kind accompanying them.  
"Your just pissed off because the orc that just fell down here has elven arrows in it." She mentioned pointing to the orc's body, which Thorim just noticed.  
"You tricked us."Thorin accused Gandalf.  
"Your an idiot, a majestic idiot. Only an elf can read those runes on that map of yours and you think that he wouldn't try this? If I was in the same position, I probably would have done the same thing." I defended Gandalf's actions. With these dwarrow's it might have been the best course of action stubbornness runs deep in there blood.  
"You really need to shut your mouth more often." Ori said softly. No one expected that coming from shy Ori.  
"I don't follow blindly because your damn royalty. We don't have royals in the Shire our leaders are elected by vote, something you don't have or even realize what it means." I snapped accusingly.  
"I can do without the attitude." Thorin snarled. I wasn't exactly on his good side, or any side for that matter. He's my employer he doesn't have to like me no one does but right now I really want to hit him repeatedly with a frying pan.  
"I don't need the looking down like I'm lesser than you! Your just as mortal as I am someone as majestically stupid as you will get you and your kin killed one day!" She snapped. In retrospect not the best thing to say to _any dwarf_ , monthlies or no. He was King-in-exile and the moment he gets his crown he's likely to throw me off the battlements once I am of no use to him. Anyone else would have done it and what makes me think he won't try to do it too? ANd they have actually another reason I'm not allowed to set foot in Gondor without direct permission from the Steward of Gondor. I was thrown over the battlements at eighteen.  
"And don't think for an instant I am going to back out just because of something like that, you are the least of my worries." I hissed leveling him with a glare as she held back cutting free the crude saddle Bullroar wore. Setting him free of it revealing the white and black patches under it while the rest of his hide was brown and grey spotted. He looked more wolf than warg if you asked me though he was as large as a warg.  
"I think your too good to be in league with those nasty orc's?" I told Bullroar.  
He gave a happy yip as I scratched his soft double layered pelt. Taking off the rest of the harness as well.That's when I noticed the padding on my right foot was cut and bleeding. We must have been running hard for the skin to break on my feet, but that was after I left the caverns amazed by the view of Rivendell.  
"Why do you still have that _pest_ with you?" Thorin sneered distastefully.  
"That _pest_ if he truly was one would have tried to eaten you by now. Though I'm pretty sure you wouldn't have tasted good." I teased lightly as I could manage at the time.  
The stay in Rivendell was good, okay _divine_ their I said it, happy? A nice bath was heavenly for the first time in a while I felt clean, without drowning or nearly so. They even went the extra mile and provided me with a nice dress! I went to dinner with my hair down for once un-braided in that very elven dress. I heard some of the dwarves choking on their drink, which ones I didn't care to find out right now. Though I did notice with amusement that Thorin's jaw dropped he obviously was looking at my obvious female figure.  
Bifur said something in Khudzul that I didn't understand and really didn't want to. He baffed the dwarf next to him over the head because of the continued stare so I guess it was in my defense. Sweet Bifur. I didn't understand a word he said ,but he was still sweet.  
"Mistress you look..."Nori began.  
"Er...divine tonight." Bofur finished what Nori began.  
Bombur gave me a wolf whistle. _Wasn't Bombur married?_ I ignored him preferring to stay single eternally. If that is what it takes to make no difference than so be it. They wanted to play this game with anyone else be my guest I refused to marry or even bother with menfolk. Though dwarrows I find are much harder to ignore hobbit men aren't so fun to be around methinks its the beard's. Yup its definitely the beard's. No one would want her if they knew her secret and so she refused them that chance acting normal like she didn't hear anything. The innocent oblivious act was always her fall to guide.  
"I would agree with them lass." Thorin said blushing fiercely.  
"It takes a lot for Thorin to notice any woman." Balin teased his cousin.  
The feeling that I felt for him was a kind I couldn't allow myself to feel, not now. Not after suppressing it all these years! I can't allow it to take hold once again. For now I ignored them and simply ate the food put before me I didn't bother with the alcohol.  
To know what I did was different kind of torture. Not even Bofur's song cheered me up as I left unceremoniously afterwards still limping a little even after the healers saw to it the skin was still tender. Wandering those halls before eventually breaking down where the shards of that sword were on. Crying for no reason it seemed other than to cry.  
We were going to be here for a while it seemed. It didn't lessen the pain in my heart.  
"Bells?" Fili found me along with his brother.  
"Why are you crying?" Kili asked me.  
I didn't talk about it to no one. My deepest darkest secret the only other time I went out of the Shire, why I didn't want to marry or even _Love_ anyone either.  
"There isn't just one pale orc you have to worry about." I cried into my arms muffling my speech a bit.  
"You have to deal with Azog's son now, Bolg."I finished.  
"What? How can you know that?" Kili asked me his voice was panicked. His arms latching onto the sides of my arms.  
I got up and ran as fast as my feet took me to nowhere in particular.  
Kili and Fili told their Uncle about that outburst. It scared them something wasn't right here and they knew it as much as Thorin now did. How can a hobbit know about Azog's kin when she just was told the story about him and the battle? Eventually driving his father mad with guilt he never saw him again.  
They never found that ring of his, its presumed lost or destroyed. At least Bells knows who its new owner is Thráin gave it to a four year old Dora Baggins for supplies he needed telling her to give a key and map to Gandalf the Grey.  
He went to her room to talk to her finding her drunk and teary eyed.  
There was his fathers ring on her necklace, how she got that he had no idea. Her hair was in a messy pony tail and she obviously hadn't slept much if at all.  
"Bells, what happened?" Thorin asked softly.  
"I want to forget and pretend like it never happened. But I can't." Belba cried.  
She told him everything. How Azog kidnapped her from Bree when she was thirty three trying to make her his empress, how he got her pregnant twice, and she took herbs to make sure he never got any heirs to her.  
"I never even knew that orc's can breed with hobbits! I wasn't going to bare him any orc spawn!" Belba said hysterical.  
"Then I met his son Bolg, clever little bastard. You think you can stop either of them? No he will slay every single one of you."She continued.  
"Bells..."Thorin knew now why she was so distant from the company. _She was afraid of what would happen if we knew the truth._  
"The only thing you did was survive you were very brave to face off with a orc like that." Thorin whispered in her ear holding her close. "Neither of them will stop until you and every single one of them are dead, I swore then when I escaped I would end them." She squeaked.  
She started to cry again and this time only Thorin could comfort her, she said she was damaged goods and that was the reason she never wanted to really love anyone. "How can anyone say that to you after all that you've done? All you did was manage to not only escape a ruthlessly cunning warlord orc but survive being raped by him. Not many people can say they survived that." Thorin told her softly. She wasn't given a choice in who she fell in love with anyway. She fell in love with the dwarf prince Thorin Oakenshield the very dwarf who did indeed when consumed with dragon greed did toss her over the battlements with a rope. When threatened she merely laughed at him. 

"The king threatens me? Ha! You wouldn't be the first to toss me over the battlements nor will you be the last person to throw me over them. Though the steward of Gondor threatened to do it without rope, I might have been eighteen and that's why I'm not allowed in Gondor."

"This isn't a joke Bells."

 

"Life is short why should I worry? I am going to enjoy life as much as I can because I doubt I'll live past eighty with my luck. Ah no."

 

"Infuriating hobbit!"

 

"Truth be told I'm not a traitor because technically I'm not from your kingdom. I'm not a dwarf as you have stated I am simply a ninja that is now under no legal obligation to stay considering I didn't get paid. Meh. Thanks for the memories though." I took my leave but was stopped by Dwalin.

 

"Lass your not going anywhere."

 

"Luck is never on my side isn't it?"

 

"Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

The rhythm of the city  
But once you get it down  
Then you can own this town  
You can wear the crown

 

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
I may not have a dime  
But I got street savoire faire  
Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
It's just bebopulation  
And I got street saviore faire

Ev'rything goes  
Ev'rything fits  
They love me at the Chelsea  
They adore me at the Ritz

 

Why should I worry?  
Why should I care?  
And even when I cross that line  
I got street savoire faire

 

Whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo, whoo."

 

"Damnit I got the song stuck in my head again!"

"Its catchy though." Bofur noted.

 

"SIlence!"

 

"Bite me."

 

"What?"

 

"Oh wait," I was pissing him off and confusing him on purpose. "Your too good for that. You went from majestic bastard half the time to smug snake, major blow seriously to your everything." I goaded.

"Bells you might not want to do that."

 

"Fear is for those who are lucky and brave I am neither I'm a fool of a Took. Understatement of the century seriously."

 

"You seriously should." 

 

"Maybe you should be concerned for yourself Dwalin." I said my eyes shifting to my right. Whatever I needed to be done I best do it now or so hope that I don't lose something along the way. I disarmed him and somehow disabled him through attacking his chi pressure points something I was an expert at by avoiding swings at me by Dwalin I missed and busted my knuckle against his jaw. I eventually got his chi points temporarily blocked.

And during the Battle of the Five Armies she did end Azog's line killing him in the same way he kilt King Thrór, by beheading him. Then drowning his son by taking him down with her in the frozen lake. She nearly drowned herself too if it wasn't for Fili she probably would have drowned right there. 

"Bells are you okay?" Fíli asked her when they got onto the surface of the cracked ice.  
"Are they dead?"Belba asked Fíli breathlessly her lips turning blue.  
"Yes thanks to you. I owe you my life for that."Fíli cried tears were coming down freely.  
She stopped breathing and her heart stopped beating. Nothing is forever. As she was called back to the realm of the living by the elven healers who managed to save her life but she was very close to the brink of death.  
"You are the true hero of this battle young Hobbit. You save my cousins I am in your debt."Dáin said solemnly.  
"Who are you?"Belba asked him.  
"Dáin Ironfoot, at your service."Dáin bowed deeply.  
"The boarrider?"Belba asked curiously.  
"Aye that would be me." Dáin laughed.  
"I'm sorry Bells for all that I said before..." Thorin began. Thorin had been waiting beside her bed all this time? Impressive.  
She broke out laughing.  
"If you were almost as knowing as your lack of direction." Belba wasn't making any sense.  
"I've been called and told worse."She continued.  
Dáin raised a brow at that.That he had to see to believe.  
"Don't apologize I think you've already repaid the debt." She smiled.  
He was even more happy to find out that she was pregnant with twins and that she would like to marry the King Under the Mountain.  
"Fili I have a task for you."Belba said a mischievous look in her eye.  
"What kind of task?"Fíli asked cautiously.  
She transferred her legal possessions to Fili and Kili in the Shire much to there innate surprise.

**Author's Note:**

> KISS was my inspiration for this. I put songs on loop and this was result not a song fic though.  
> And the Song "Why Should I worry?"  
> The ritz is the name of a Hotel company I think in our world. In their world lets just say its an Inn and a bar.


End file.
